Vala's Fancy
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: Vala's left alone and listening to the radio, when a song comes on that makes her reflect her past.


**Hey guys! I just could not get this idea out of my head so I decided to write it down. I hope you enjoy. For reference, the song mentioned in here is Fancy by Reba.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song nor the characters only borrowing.**

**Please review!**

Dr. Lam had given me orders to stay on the base or anywhere actually in order to rest. I practically fought with her, when she told me I couldn't go on the mission with the team. I thought I could take her, but then Daniel spoke up and agreed with her. Ugh, how could he do that to me? I had every right to go with them on this mission.

They were scheduled to leave in two hours and I was ordered to stay behind. I escort Daniel to the gate room, pouting. The rest of the team is immersed in conversation. Cameron apparently said something funny, because Sam laughed. I look at Daniel with pleading eyes. He looks down at me with the stern and stubborn look he gives when I want to get things down my way. He shakes his head, and gently places his hand on my face. He knows how I melt when he does that. He leans forward and gives me a gentle kiss. Mitchell clears his throat and gives Daniel a joking disgusting look. Daniel shrugs before looking at me again. He tells me to rest and he loves me, before he heads up the ramp to the Stargate.

I'm left there alone. My family has left me, but I know they will be back. I turn and General Landry is waiting for me. He tells me he will escort me to my room so I can be comfortable. I give an inward sigh and accept his offer. Once we reach the room he tells me to rest and he'll come and check on me later. I nod and go into the room, alone.

I sat in our room and listened to my radio. I had been able to gain access to the Sirius XM radio, which I had fallen in love with. It had music I could dance to and I also discovered a station which played romance and other songs I could relate to. Highway and Prime country were among those.

As I sat listening, a song came on the radio. One I had never heard before. As I listened I felt my face grow pale as the words became real and resembled my past life.

_I remember it all very well looking back it was the summer I turned eighteen_

I flashed to me home life at eighteen. It was right before I had been taken as a host to Quetesh.

A couple more lines made me pale even more.

_We didn't have money for food or rent to say the least we were hard pressed_

_Mama spent every last penny we had to buy me a dancing dress._

_Well mama washed and combed and curled my hair and then she painted my eyes and lips_

_Then I stepped into a satin dancing dress it had a split in the side clean up to my hip_

_It was red velvet trimming and it fit me good standing back from the looking glass there stood a woman where a half grown kid had stood_

I flashed to my 'evil' step mom Adria who had dressed me up the day the Jaffa came to take me. She had claimed she was doing it for the good of the family. I remembered hating her for putting that awful dress on me.

_She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down_

_Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down_

I was tempted to throw the radio across the room, but I was tempted to finish listening to the song. Adria said the same thing, but for the sake of her own hide.

_Mama dapped a bit of perfume on my neck then she kissed my cheek_

She only dapped that smelly stuff and slapped my face when I wrinkled my nose.

A few lines later gripped at my heart harder.

_She looked at our pitiful shack and then she looked at me and took a ragged breath she said your pa's run off and I'm real sick and the baby's going to starve to death_

He did run off and left me with her.

_Mama handed me a heart shaped locket that said to thine own self be true and I shivered as I watched a roach crawl across the toe of my high heel shoe._

I reached for the necklace that had belonged to my mother and was grateful it had not been destroyed along with other mementoes from my past. I shivered at the memory of the Goa'uld slithering up my spine and entering my body.

_It sounded like somebody else was asking Mama what do I do? She said Just be nice to the gentlemen Fancy they'll be nice to you._

It was a different voice after the melding. Vala thought. Adria had told her to be nice to the guards and to be submissive. Vala scowled at the thought.

_Lord, forgive me for what I do. But if you want out then it's up to you. Don't let me down Fancy, your mama's gonna move you uptown._

That's exactly how I felt. I fought the entire time against Quetesh, but I still heard Adria's voice in my head.

_Well that was the last time I saw my mama when I left that rickety shack the welfare people came and took the baby, mama died and I ain't been back._

I couldn't go back. They had beaten me, and Adria had died by my hands.

_But the wheels of fate started to turn and for me there was no way out. It wasn't very long 'til I knew exactly what my mama was talking about. I knew what I had to do and I made myself this solemn vow, I was going to be a lady someday, though I didn't know when or how, but I couldn't see spending the rest of my life with my head hung down in shame. I might have been born just plain white trash, but Fancy was name._

That is exactly how I felt, when Quetesh took over and when I was released. After being taken for a host, I felt dirty and unworthy for anyone. And I made a similar vow; I was going to use my skills to make a better life for myself.

_It wasn't very long 'til a benevolent man took me in off the street._

Daniel. My Daniel, strong, handsome, gentle and caring, the man who took me in and believed in me. The first one to believe in me.

_One week later I was pouring his tea in a five room hotel suite. I charmed a king a congressman, and an occasional aristocrat and I got me a Georgia mansion and an elegant New York townhouse flat. And I ain't done bad._

I wouldn't say that. I have Daniel, so I guess that ain't bad. Whatever that word means.

_Now in this world there's a lot of self righteous hypocrites they calling me bad. They criticize Mama for turning me out, no matter how little we had. But though I hadn't had to worry about nothing these now own fifteen years. I can still hear the desperation in my poor mama's voice ringing in my ears._

Oh my god, this is true. When I was released from being a host, a lot of people still believed I was evil. Even though I wasn't, they still believed it. Even today, people assume because of my past I am bad. Well except Daniel, I mean why would he? I have proven myself to him time and again how much he means to me and how much I have changed.

_Your mama's gonna move you uptown…Well I guess she did._

I sat there and recalled how Adria fixed me up to be taken as a host, for money. If she hadn't done that, I would have never been saved by the Tok'ra. I would have never become a pirate (as Daniel calls me). I especially would never have met Daniel.

For the first time, in fifteen years, I can actually forgive Adria for what she did to me. If she hadn't, I would not be married to a wonderful, sexy man, and I wouldn't be having his child.

"Thank you, Adria." I whispered in the silence, finally at peace.

**Hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you guys think! Until Next Time...**

**A/N: I have not forgotten Twists, for those of you who are reading it, don't worry I'll get the next chapter up asap! Later!**


End file.
